Pickup trucks have wide and varied uses both across the population of owners of pickup trucks and for individual owners. For example, pickup trucks are often used for business purposes such as construction for material hauling, service for parts and other merchandise hauling, and so on. Moreover, owners can also use pickup trucks for personal purposes such as home and gardening-related uses, hobby related functions (e.g., carrying ATVs), family related functions (e.g., camping), and so on. Along with these varied uses, owners employ the truck bed for various purposes. Consequently, owners can experience varying needs for covering and segmenting the truck bed. However, a cover which suits multiple purposes that align with the varied uses is generally not available. That is, presently available covers are generally cannot be modified to segment and cover individual sections of the truck bed.